


Cuidados matutinos

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Algunas memorias, por dulces que sean, están destinadas a traer algún tipo de malestar. Nishinoya sabe que puede suceder lo mismo con los sueños.





	Cuidados matutinos

**Author's Note:**

> Esto era para el NoyaAsa Day (hace tres días), pero mi internet se fue y no pude subirlo ;-; Está basado en algo que dijo Asahi en uno de los últimos capítulos del manga (?

Algunas memorias, por dulces que sean, están destinadas a traer algún tipo de malestar. Puede ser dolor, nostalgia, melancolía, arrepentimiento. Nishinoya lo entiende al recordar amigos de hace seis años, cuyas vidas desconoce cómo irán ahora. Muchas de las amistades de la infancia decaen sin que las personas se enteren hasta que se preguntan qué habrá sido de ellas. Momentos divertidos, graciosos, obtienen ese aire de incertidumbre.

También sabe que puede suceder lo mismo con los sueños. No es necesario tener pesadillas para despertar mal, ha aprendido en los últimos meses y cree que está por reafirmarlo.

Por lo general, él es quien se levanta primero de los dos; así que, al sentir que Asahi ya está despierto cuando él abre los ojos, presiente que algo anda mal. A veces solo es víctima de la pésima combinación que hacen su sueño ligero y lo mucho que Nishinoya se mueve al dormir. No es su culpa ser hiperactivo hasta en sueños. Sin embargo, no es raro notar tensión en sus hombros ni los brinquitos que da su mitad superior por el llanto.

La primera vez que ocurrió fue un susto. No es bonito que su día inicie sin entender por qué su novio está triste. Por suerte, no es ningún inseguro de su relación como para haber creído que era su culpa que llorase, así que solo le acarició el cabello —siempre le ha relajado, solo si se trata de alguien de confianza— mientras preguntaba qué pasaba. Tardó en confesar, alegaba que era algo tonto, pero acabó contándole que no debía preocuparse. Había tenido un sueño muy lindo, recurrente, donde jugaba con el perro que tuvo en su infancia. La emoción del reencuentro le hacía soltar lágrimas de felicidad en el mundo onírico y lágrimas de desconsuelo en la realidad.

Ha pasado dos veces más desde entonces, y Nishinoya está seguro de que esta será la cuarta. Ha perfeccionado su técnica con la práctica imprevista, así que actúa al instante. Le pasa por encima para quedar frente a él en la cama. Eso llama su atención, frena el llanto tras sus manos por unos segundos.

—¿Lo volviste a soñar? —Tiene que cerciorarse. Asahi asiente con la cabeza sin destapar su rostro—. ¿Sucede tan seguido? —Comienza a jugar con su cabello.

—No sé por qué ahora lo sueño tanto —susurra. Su voz no se escucha tan rota.

—Es como si su espíritu te acechara.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —La acusación es suficiente para que dé la cara. Sus ojos y nariz están enrojecidos—. ¡No haría eso! Me cuidó desde pequeño, ¿por qué…? —El hipo lo interrumpe—. No creo que esté celoso de que me lleve bien con el tuyo.

—¿Y si te está diciendo que está bien que tengas otro? —sugiere, cuidadoso. Sabe que es un tema delicado, y por la manera en que el mayor se paraliza, teme haberse equivocado.

Desde que su perro murió de viejo cuando tenía once años, Asahi se ha negado a adoptar otro por el dolor que le causó la pérdida. Nishinoya lo encuentra fatal, con lo mucho que ama a su shiba inu —lo mucho que él también lo ama— y lo feliz que es jugando con él. Debe haber otra razón más, una que cree descifrar cuando arruga su expresión como si fuera a llorar más fuerte, pero nada sale.

—¿Lo crees? —En cambio, su tono le dice que está a nada del alivio.

—Seguro es eso. —Rasca su cuero cabelludo. Asahi cierra los ojos y sonríe, suave. Es curioso que hablen de perros ahora—. Tiene una forma retorcida de decírtelo, considerando que lloras cada vez.

—Hey. —El manotazo que le da en el costado apenas es percibido.

—De seguro te ha visto ayudándome con Kuri. ¡Eres mejor que yo bañándolo, ¿sabes?! No sé cómo haces para no acabar bañándote tú también hasta las bolas. —En lugar de alarmarse por su lenguaje, ahoga una risa. Nishinoya considera esto un avance—. Tal vez crea que ya puedes cuidar uno propio, así que te recuerda lo feliz que eras con él y lo miserable que eres ahora sin perro.

—No exageres. —Frunce el ceño.

—Es para que te entre en la cabeza. —Le da dos golpecitos con los nudillos en la frente. Las lágrimas han cesado. Misión cumplida—. No lo sientas como un reemplazo, porque ningún perro iguala a otro. No lo cambias por otro, solo… ¿amplías tu familia? Sí, eso. Amplías tu familia.

—Lo dices como si fuera a tener hijos.

—¿No eres de los que ven a los perros como hijos?

—Bueno, por su rol y mi edad, creo que era más como una niñera y luego fue un amigo. —Está seguro de que se hubiese rascado la nuca de no ser porque la mano de Nishinoya ya estaba ahí.

—Bueno, como sea. ¿No quieres un amigo para Kuri en tu casa?

—En serio, suena como si pidieras un hermanito para tu hijo. —Ríe.

—¡Dime sí o no! —A pesar del reclamo, le alegra que su ánimo haya mejorado.

—No tan pronto. Sabes que pienso mudarme solo poco después de graduarme; no me parece adoptar ahora, que se encariñe con mis padres y luego tener que separarlos.

—¿O sea que lo harás cuando vivas solo? —Alza las cejas.

—Me hará falta compañía, lo consideraré en esos días.

—¡Tendrás perro el año que viene! —celebra con un abrazo.

—No he confirmado nada —murmura.

—¡No importa, sé que lo tendrás! —Aprieta su agarre. Asahi por fin corresponde el abrazo, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

—Siento haberte despertado así. No es la mejor manera de levantarse —dice al rato sin alejarlo de su pecho.

—¿Y quién dijo que nos íbamos a levantar? —Tampoco hace el intento de apartarse. Es un calor cómodo el que desprende de su cuerpo más grande—. No dejaré que inicies el día así.

—Pero ya amaneció y tú…

—Shh… —interrumpe. Para mostrar cuán en serio va, le suma una pierna a la ecuación afectiva—. No tengo ganas de pararme. Tú no te levantas hasta que no despiertes sonriendo, así que vuelve a dormir.

Sentir tan de cerca cómo se mueve su pecho por la risa, sin importar lo corta que sea, es algo que desea repetir cuanto sea posible.

—Si te veo apenas lo haga, de seguro sonrío.

Nishinoya abre muy bien los ojos mientras enrojece. Suerte que ninguno puede ver el rostro del otro. Por la manera en que se mueve, Asahi parece percatarse de lo que ha implicado y también se sonroja. Ninguno emite palabra al respecto, un acuerdo silencioso en el que prefieren que la última frase sea la que les dé la bienvenida de vuelta a los sueños por unas horas más.    


End file.
